how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Super-Nanny
Inhalt Da Lily bald wieder zur Arbeit muss, suchen sie und Marshall verzweifelt nach einer Nanny. Ihre Traumnanny hatten die zwei zwar bereits gefunden, jedoch war ihnen das Honorar für die nette ältere Dame leider zu hoch, weshalb sie weitersuchen müssen. Barney genießt derweilen sein Single-Dasein, indem er das "Bangtoberfest" erfindet, bei dem es darum geht, möglichst viele Frauen auf eine neue Art und Weise herum zu kriegen. Wie es so seine Art ist, zelebriert er das Ganze sehr und entwirft z.B. T-Shirts und Kappen, die er im MacLaren's Pub unter anderem an Ted und Robin verschenkt. Die sind allerdings gar nicht so begeistert und raten Barney erst einmal seine Trennung von Quinn zu verarbeiten, was dieser natürlich ablehnt. thumb|340pxNachdem Barney gegangen ist, kommen nacheinander erst Marshall und dann Lily zu Ted und Robin, um sich über ihre stressige Situation zu beklagen. Zu allem Überfluss ist auch noch Lilys Vater zu Besuch gekommen, da sein Haus abgebrannt ist. Robin reagiert erstaunt, da sie von einem Brand wusste, ihr allerdings nicht klar war, dass der nackte Mann, der ins brennende Haus rannte, um Kartoffelsalat zu holen, Mickey war. Auf Robins Frage, warum Mickey nicht auf Marvin aufpassen könne, argumentiert Lily, dass dieser sich schon nicht gut um sein eigenes Kind kümmerte, da er z.B. ihren Geburtstag vergaß. Sowohl Robin als auch Ted bieten sich daraufhin als Babysitter an, was nach kurzer Zeit zu einem Streit darüber ausartet, wer von beiden die bessere Beziehung führt. Nach langem Suchen finden Lily und Marshall endlich eine tolle Nanny, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch aus dem gleichen Ort wie Marshall kommt. Sie sagt zwar, sie habe noch ein letztes Vorstellungsgespräch an diesem Tag, könne sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass sie lieber woanders arbeiten würde. Als Lily und Marshall sie allerdings am Abend anrufen, erklärt sie, sie habe sich in den allein erziehenden Vater und Billiardär verliebt, bei dem sie sich noch beworben hatte. Wie sich jedoch rausstellt, ist der besagte Mann Barney, der durch eine Unterhaltung von Lily und Ted auf den Gedanken kam, sich seine One-Night-Stands auf einer Internetseite für Nannies zu suchen und ihnen zu erzählen.thumb|left|340px Unterdessen stellen Robin und Ted fest, dass ihre Beziehungen doch nicht so toll sind, da Nick zu sentimental und Victoria zu unordentlich ist. Marshall und Lily sind sauer auf Barney und wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen, als die "Supernanny" vom Anfang zurückkehrt und berichtet, Barney würde nun ihr Honorar bezahlen. Trotzdem wird aus der geplanten Vereinbahrung nichts, da Lily es nicht übers Herz bringt, sich von Marvin zu trennen. Ted und Robin regen sich unterdessen immer noch über ihre Partner auf, als Barney, der von all den Nannies, mit denen er geschlafen hatte, verprügelt wurde, in die Bar kommt. Er wirkt auf die beiden, als habe er Probleme mit dem Frauen abschleppen. Als den beiden dadurch klar wird, wie viel schlechter sie es als Singles hätten, gestehen sie sich ein, dass ihre Beziehungen doch sehr gut sind und stoßen darauf an, dass dies noch lange so bleibt. Zuknufts-Ted kündigt aber an, dass sich beide Paare noch in diesem Monat trennen würden. Als Marshall nachmittags nach Hause kommt, findet er Lily schlafend im Kinderzimmer vor. Sie hält ein Bündel in den Armen, in dem sich zu beider Schrecken jedoch nicht Marvin, sondern ein Kuscheltier befindet. Die Situation klärt sich allerdings schon kurze Zeit später, als Mickey mit Marvin nach Hause kommt und thumb|left|360pxberichtet, er habe sich den ganzen Tag um ihn gekümmert, wie er es auch bei Lily getan hat, bevor sie zur Schule ging. Diese will ihm nicht glauben. Doch er zeigt ihr, was er, außer dem Kartoffelsalat, noch aus dem Haus holen wollte: ein Album mit Fotos von ihnen beiden. Er berichtet, dass er sich anfangs gut um seine Tochter kümmerte, da ihre Mutter arbeitete. Als Lily jedoch in die Vorschule kam, wusste er nichts mit sich anzufangen und wurde spielsüchtig, weshalb er später ein schlechter Vater wurde. Er entschuldigt sich und Lily engagiert ihn als Babysitter. thumb|340pxBarney ist nach wie vor im MacLaren's und versucht Frauen aufzureißen, wird jedoch von Lilys kurzzeitiger Nanny davon abgebracht. Die beiden landen zusammen im Bett und obwohl Barney sagt, das dürfe nie wieder passieren, hat er mehrmals mit der alten Dame Sex. Am Ende der Folge sieht man Fotos, auf denen Mickey etwas mit seinem stetig wachsenden Enkel unternimmt und ihm ein guter Großvater ist. Gastdarsteller *Ashley Williams als Victoria *Chris Elliott als Mickey Aldrin *Michael Trucco als Nick *Jane Carr als Mrs. Buckminster *Kim Shaw als Julie *Francesca Capaldi als 7-jährige Lily *Marie Pettit als Beth *Daisy Faith als Sally *Carol Herman als Helga *Melissa Christine als Kara *August Maturo als 4-jähriger Marvin *Ely Uettwiller als 2-jähriger Marvin Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Der Bang-Bang Song kommt wieder vor. *Dass Mickey Aldrin kein guter Vater für Lily war, kam schon in Klapsgiving 2 – Die Rache der Ohrfeige, 46 Minuten und Der Magier-Kodex – Teil 1 vor. * Barney erfand auch schon in Der Nicht-VatertagDer Nicht-Vatertag einen Feiertag. Anspielungen *Lily bezeichnet Frau Buckminster als "Löffelchen voll Zucker" und alle anderen Nannies als Scary Poppins, als Anspielungen auf den Film Mary Poppins. *Barneys "Bangtoberfest" ist eine Anspielung auf das Oktoberfest. Musik *"I Do I Do" von Charlie Mars Bilder aus den Fotoalben Nannies1.png Nannies2.png Nannies3.png Nannies4.jpg Nannies5.png Nannies6.png Nannies7.png Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8